


Valentiones 2020 LuciVaris Oneshot

by Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Clothing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Married Life, Oneshot, Resonance, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker/pseuds/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker
Summary: Creative title. But yes, here's a story about Lucius and Varis, happily married and considering that strange celebration the Eorzeans hold every year. The one with the heart-shaped chocolates and balloons.And f o n d u e. hell yeah
Relationships: Varis zos Galvus/Lucius Batiatus, Varis zos Galvus/Original Character(s), Varis zos Galvus/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Valentiones 2020 LuciVaris Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Written in about 3 hours. An attempt for me to get back into writing after a ~2 month stress-induced hiatus.
> 
> Also, it isn't entirely in character for Lucius to be as sassy as he is in this one but eh, it is what it is. Yeehaw.

“It seems,” Lucius begins as tactfully as he can while completely nude, “The Eorzeans are having a holiday.”

“Mn?” Varis grunts in reply, far too busy looking for his dropped cufflink in the woeful mess that is their shared vanity. He’s not really listening, rooting through vials of oil and little jars of multicolored creams haphazardly strewn about thanks to his gigantic hands batting them all over the place. Lucius continues as he dresses himself.

“Something called _Valentione’s,_ apparently. A strange affair that sees towns plastered in garish décor and citizens vying for the affections of each other.” The shake of his head can be heard in his voice, a downward lilt that brings his shapely lips into a rosy pout. “For a period of two weeks, before culminating in a day of lavish, unrestrained ardor.”

“Sounds nice.” Varis mutters, shoving a tall glass bottle aside with enough force to send the whole drawer clinking and clattering. “You want to go?”

“Wh- of _course_ not!” Lucius scowls at once, flicking his overgrown bangs out of his face with a delicate hand. “It’s terribly hot down there, this time of year! I merely wanted to know if you had any sort of insight on the…” He pauses. “The, uh… you know. Why they do it, and what it’s for. We don’t have anything like it here. Considering the declining birth rate, we really ought to-” A shift in the aether draws his lips shut, and he spies Varis looking at him sideways with a flat, serious glare. Granted, he always looks like that, but Lucius isn’t a Resonant for nothing and reads more than a little frustration within his husband’s mind. Lucius sighs softly, leaving his white lacy underwear tucked under his belly with the straps dangling free, and wanders over. “Up you get.” He wraps his arms around Varis’s waist and squeezes, feeling the Emperor’s powerful musculature tense as he stands properly. Warmth seeps from Lucius’s plush, soft figure into Varis’s aching back in a steady trickle of soothing energies, until a ragged groan claws its way from his Radiance’s chest. Lucius shivers, holding Varis just a little tighter as he always does when he makes that noise.

“Alright?” He doesn’t need to ask, but Varis appreciates when he does and grunts softly. Lucius pulls away, for there is work that needs to be done, listening to the spiking currents of Varis’s white-gold aether begin to calm.

“According to the texts,” Varis begins, watching Lucius root through the open drawer with much more dexterity than he, “Valentione’s is conducted in the name of an Ishgardian noble house, for the purpose of expressing love and gratitude to those of import in one’s life.” The words feel strange in his mouth, and his placid frown deepens a touch.

“That a direct quote?” Lucius asks, and Varis delivers one sharp smack to his wiggling ass just because he can. “Gyeep!”

“Bah, something of the sort. I suppose you’re interested because of the _chocolates_ , mm?” His fingers smooth over the growing flush in the shape of his hand on Lucius’s backside, idly squeezing the soft, supple flesh. “You certainly have a taste for them.” Varis cups one cheek and jiggles it lightly, sending luscious ripples all throughout his beloved’s form. “Soon you won’t even be able to buckle these up.” The finely trimmed garters do indeed struggle to reach more than a few ilms around Lucius’s ass, and Varis tugs one only to have it spring back with an audible _plick_. Lucius flinches, straightening up like he hadn’t been taunting Varis the whole time he’d been in the drawer. Having already found the missing cufflink quite some time ago, he hands it over with a demure little blush.  
“Nh, well…” When Varis doesn’t take it immediately, Lucius starts affixing it to the Emperor’s crisp white sleeve. “Nn.”

“Nn.” Varis agrees, free hand ruffling Lucius’s hair drawing a sweetened trill of delight. “There’s a good boy. I’ll buy you something, so don’t fret. We don’t need any holidays for that.” When Lucius looks up, Varis turns his left hand over and captures those lovely long fingers he adores so much. Bending, he raises Lucius’s knuckles to his lips and closes his eyes, earthen warmth upon milky heaven. There does he breathe deep of the scent that is _his_ , his treasure of jasmine and silk, his gold-spun guiding light. Lucius gazes at him mortal touched by divinity, awash in the radiance of their soul-deep bond, joyous grace. It is always there, always _theirs_ , but in times like this it shines. No matter how many times Varis opens his eyes and his aethers blaze with rich, loyal gold, Lucius finds himself melting into it all the same. He needs no body here, no knees to grow weak and buckle before passionate infinity. He needs not himself, nor the rest of all Creation when they meld like this, _Lucivaris_ , sublime and succinct and splendiferous as one. Varis doesn’t even know he’s doing it, with no ability to control his aethers, but when Lucius speaks to his soul, he _knows_. The deepest part of him that is ancient and true _knows_ , and it is beautiful.

They return to the world of the living when Varis straightens up, still holding Lucius’s hand with the same gentle warmth he reserves for Lucius and Lucius alone. His gratitude sings within his breast a proud army hailing their Commander, and Lucius whispers what Varis’s whole being says.

“Love you,” Lucius breathes, feathery lashes fluttering as he holds that intense Galvus gaze. “Varis.”

Varis sweeps him into a crushing embrace and Lucius is glad for his reinforced ribs keeping him together as he’s squeezed like paste in a tube. “ _Lucius_ ,” Varis murmurs, right as he picks the lad up as effortlessly as one might the morning paper. “My Light. I do not have words for the joy you bring me.”

“Those… will do…!” Lucius squirms a tad and Varis sets him down, but not until he’s nuzzled him with his third eye and kissed him on the nose. “Haah! You must be getting stronger. I didn’t think that was physically possible…”

Varis blushes, high cheekbones darkening to match his shadowed eyes. “You are my strength.” he says, and pats Lucius on the cheek. His hand thoroughly eclipses his husband’s face. “Put something on, I’ll take you out. It _is_ the season for such things, is it not?”

“Never thought I’d hear you say that. What’ll I wear?” Drifting over to the bed, Lucius plucks his thigh-high stockings out of the little pile of undergarments set out and sits to pull them on. He waits for Varis to suggest something, and when he doesn’t, Lucius looks up to see Varis plainly eyeing the wobble of his juicy thighs as he tugs his stockings up. Varis continues to stare up until he belatedly realizes he’s been caught, and even then just flicks his gaze questioningly to Lucius. “Clothes? A suggestion?”

“Oh. Mrgh. Uh…” Varis scratches the back of his head, tugging at his silvery blonde hair. It’s greying slowly, but he refuses to cut it any higher than his waist. “You look good in anything, so…” Lucius huffs, and Varis gestures quickly. “Shall I call dus Vestius? He’s usually quite good at sorting out these things…”

“I might just go like this.” Lucius stands up, pert little breasts bouncing in their lacy white cups. “Strut around the city with my whole ass out. C’mon, I can’t decide.” There’s another long silence from Varis, and Lucius slides his gaze over to catch him staring again. “Oh, fuck me.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Varis!!!” Lucius sashays past him and into the walk-in wardrobe, where the palace wardrober usually spends his time choosing Lucius’s outfits. “Geez. Alright.” He picks out something completely random and doesn’t even look at it before posing in the doorway with an arm outstretched. “How’s this?” The floor-length skirt shimmers like liquid silk, fine and wispy with an ethereal weightiness to it. The blouse, meanwhile, is a delicate shade of lavender that matches Lucius’s lips when he’s been eating icecream a little too long. Shirring cinches the waist up in the typical Empire style, leaving the rest of the garment to flow freely.

Varis squints, halfway to buttoning his crimson waistcoat closed. “Be sure you don’t trip. And wear a jacket with it; it might rain.” He always forgets that Lucius can deflect the rain with an aetherial barrier above his head, as it still hasn’t sunk in after ten whole years that This Man Can Do Magic. Lucius titters and slips back into the closet to find his favourite fluffy jacket, a pink and white puff of pastel tones with regal fur trims. It looks almost exactly the same as the old ceremonial halfcoat Varis has, with the fancy gold epaulettes and all his medals pinned at the breast. Lucius’s is cut just above the hips and keeps him nice and snug, though he’s been unable to close it for quite a few years now. “Here, hold this.” He hands it to Varis, wiggling into the skirt which just barely obscures his ornate lingerie from view. It’s opaque enough to hint at the shape of his thighs, whereas the bottom is almost entirely see-through. He knows how to dress, at least – only Varis gets to see the finer things, the curves and swells and ripples of his flesh.

 _‘By the Empire, he’s beautiful.’_ Varis doesn’t even mind playing servant-boy to his love, for it offers him the chance to admire Lucius putting his clothes on up close and personal. Granted, Varis much prefers taking them _off_ , but he’ll gladly watch the way Lucius’s broad shoulders fill his jacket and plump pecs spill over the ruffled neckline of his blouse. Lucius turns, and wiggles eagerly for Varis’s approval.

“See?” Varis runs a thick finger down Lucius’s cheek and along his softened jawline, once razor-sharp. “I told you. You could wear a grain sack and still look absolutely stunning.”

“Oohoo. Practiced that one, did you?” Lucius bats his lashes, stepping in close when he feels Varis’s aethers jolt with a prickle of hurt. “Mnnn. You’d like that? Me running around in a sack, so no-one stares overlong?” He buttons up Varis’s waistcoat for him, tugging a little to get it closed around the waist. Varis sucks in a sharp breath and scrunches his brows together.

“I’m quite sure you won’t be running anywhere, love.” That fond old smirk touches his lips for a moment, widening into a genuine smile as Lucius begins to laugh. His eyes crinkle at the corners and his worries for the day melt into nothingness like spun sugar in hot water. Lucius butts his head against Varis’s chest, nosing at him sweetly.

“For sure. I’ll get you to do it for me.” He looks up, and Varis is used to peering down his nose at the man two whole fulms shorter than him. “Ufu. We going to get breakfast?”

“Certainly.” Varis nicks a frilly white thing off the nearby dresser and fixes it around his neck, tying the cravat like he hasn’t had servants do it for him for four whole decades. “I’m taking you to _Cibo Vitae._ Afterwards, you can pick out some sweets from the chocolatier, but if you don’t see anything to your liking, we can have some made.” Lucius gazes adoringly as Varis slips back into the calm, cool control he so loves, setting out the day’s plans with plenty of room for Lucius to restructure as he pleases. He very rarely does, happy as can be when at Varis’s side without a care in the world. A born follower he is, the perfect fit to Varis’s ingrained leadership. They’ve grown into fair equals over the years.

Lucius steps away to slip on a neat pair of glittering white heels, a good seven ilms or so high above the ground. Varis knows what comes next, and turns to the vanity for a moment as Lucius straps himself in. It only takes Varis a few seconds to select the finest jewelry from the many stands sparkling before him, and when he returns his gaze to Lucius he can’t help but smile. Lucius stands tall and proud, baring his throat for his favourite part of their dressing routine and patiently awaiting Varis’s attention. Once he has it, he beams brightly and tips his head up just a little more.

Varis carefully, reverently brings the collar to Lucius’s neck, black and gold clasping together at the back around his aether conduits. He shudders as it clicks into place, feeling the comforting coolness of the little ivory **V** dangling down between his collarbones after the initial burst of connection. The collar regulates his aethers quite nicely without looking too much like a magitek device, and its rose-gold accents match the earrings Varis now offers him. Lucius’s fingers are much more dextrous and easily affix them to his lobes, a diamond cascade of opal teardrops just _dripping_ with indulgence. Varis runs his thumb along Lucius’s jaw and into his hair, unable to resist the allure of those gorgeous platinum curls just within reach. Lucius’s long lashes slip shut at the wonderful sense of unity he gets whenever Varis touches him, gold and silver interwoven with his own bright red. He could stay here forever, luxuriating in Varis’s touch until the tug of his relentless appetite pulls him away. He _is_ hungry, after all, and nips Varis’s finger when it comes back around to his face. Varis doesn’t even feign displeasure, just pushes his finger right into Lucius’s mouth and dares him to bite harder. Lucius doesn’t, suckling sweetly with his eyes pleading for Varis to feed him something _else_. Varis’s thin lips curl at the corners.

“Come now, you’ll spoil your appetite.” As he pulls back his finger, Lucius scrapes his teeth along the meat of it. A shiver runs down his spine and right back up again, and he has to look away quite pointedly to keep Lucius from drawing him in with those _damned_ eyes. Like endless pools they swirl, pink and blue and silver all touched by the lilac hue of his house. “You’re far too persuasive for your own good.” Varis mutters, nearly stumbling _pretty_ out of his half-gaped maw. He makes a swift exit into the ensuite bathroom, washing his hands and being careful not to mess up his outfit. His hair’s set nicely this morning so it doesn’t need to be combed, and he doesn’t really feel like having it braided too intricately for a simple breakfast trip. He ties a portion of it back in a low ponytail and fixes a brass ornament there, a toothy ring with the Garlean emblem on it that grips his silken locks extra tight. A few spritzes of cologne and then he’s out again, where he finds Lucius fluffing up his curls in the vanity mirror.

“Ready to go?” He asks, slipping an arm around Lucius’s waist just as his husband turns to bury his face in Varis’s chest. Lucius inhales, stretching as far as he can in his heels until Varis bends a little and allows Lucius to nuzzle into his neck. Just for a moment, for he knows this scent drives Lucius absolutely _wild_ with a lust the likes of which would see him thoroughly unable to walk for days. Already, he can sense the desire creeping into Lucius’s core, hears it in the short little breaths he takes and sees it in the massive pupils of his eyes. Varis smiles kindly, all the while Lucius is cursing the bastard smirk he knows is hiding behind it. “It’s good to see your appetite’s awake. Come along.”

So together they go, as they have gone before and will for many years to come.


End file.
